


Throat Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mouth Fixation, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miguel comes over at a bad time, seeking out Johnny for a run-down on some sex ed.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny smiled to himself as his eyes gazed at the computer screen. Who would have thought that typing _‘hot girls in bikinis’_ would instantly bring him photos of beautiful half-nude babes? Maybe modern technology wasn’t so bad after all... 

One of his hands was on the touchpad of the laptop, slowly scrolling down the image results as his other hand unconsciously rested against his crotch. There was this one picture of a really gorgeous girl in a sexy swimsuit who was exactly Johnny’s type. He smirked as he clicked on the image to enlarge the size, and his hand on his crotch slightly shifted when he began to feel something stir in the lower regions of his body.

He bit down on his lip as he stared at the woman’s ample chest, pressing his hand down on his crotch while he softly sighed and slightly raised his hips. His imagination was leading to what she would look like without that swimsuit top on, droplets of water dripping down her hot, wet body.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he could feel his dick getting hard in his pants, continuing to slowly palm the tent that was poking from under his jeans. He exhaled deeply through his nose as he leaned back in his chair and continued to stare at the photo, imagining what it’d be like to have a woman like that pleasing him. The mere thought was getting him harder.

Johnny closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to imagine what it would be like to have a sexy lady on her knees in front of him, her pretty eyes looking up at him with need while she slowly teased him through his pants with her hand. _Fuck,_ he thought that shit would be _paradise_ for him at that moment.

But that didn’t last very long—as he snapped back to reality when he heard knocking at his apartment door. “Sensei? Hey, are you home?”

“Shit,” Johnny grunted in frustration, closing his laptop quickly. _Miguel._

He looked down and saw that he was still hard, and there was no way he would be able to get rid of it while letting Miguel wait. Another knock on his door made Johnny sigh loudly before deciding he would just have to wait for his boner to go away on its own. Hopefully, Miguel wouldn’t notice.

Johnny got up and walked over to the front door, opening it to be greeted with a somewhat anxious-looking Miguel. “Hey, sensei. Sorry if you were busy doing something, I wanted to talk to you.” 

Johnny leaned against the door frame, concern on his face. “What’s up, you alright?” 

Miguel looked down for a moment before looking up at Johnny. “Mind if I come in?” He asked.

Johnny gulped before looking behind him for a moment. Miguel must have noticed Johnny’s hesitation. “I-If it’s really a bad time, then that’s okay, sensei.” He began to turn around to walk away. “I can come back another time—“

“Miguel, it’s fine,” Johnny said, making Miguel turn back to face him again. Johnny stepped aside to let Miguel inside, as the teenager smiled and sighed in relief before heading inside Johnny’s apartment. 

Miguel walked over to the couch before sitting himself down and exhaling deeply while Johnny went over to the fridge to get a beer. “You want anything? Some juice, or something?”

“Ah, no thanks, sensei,” Miguel said before taking another deep breath and fiddling with his thumbs. 

Johnny closed the fridge before opening up his beer and taking a long swig, looking at Miguel. “You seem stressed about something, kid. What happened, girl trouble?” 

Miguel softly chuckled. “Something like that...” 

“Ah, I see,” Johnny said as he began to walk over to the couch before sitting next to Miguel. “Well, let’s hear it.” 

Miguel looked down at his hands in thought, taking a moment to decide what to say. He shook his head and sighed. “Uh... I don’t know, it’s really embarrassing,” he said. 

“Come on, when’s ‘embarrassing’ ever stopped you from telling me some of the weirdest shit in your life that sometimes I don’t even ask about?” Johnny pointed out, making Miguel slightly chuckle again. “You can tell me anything, kid. I might laugh at you, but it’s only ‘cause it’s probably really bad. Other than that, I’m an open ear. Especially for you.”

Miguel pursed his lips and nodded, taking a moment to think again. “Alright, alright, I guess you’re right,” the younger man said, finally giving into Johnny’s conviction. 

Miguel seemed to hesitate again, but Johnny gave him a look of reassurance. “Go on, I’m listening.” 

“Well, you know I have this thing going on with Sam, right?” Miguel asked, as Johnny just blankly stared at him. “Uh... Sure.” 

Miguel sighed. “Well, she wants to take things...” He gestured with his hands. “To the next level, you know what I mean?” 

“Dude, that’s great,” Johnny said before taking a sip of his beer. “What’s the problem with that?” 

“I just...” Miguel sighed again before looking at Johnny. “Promise you won’t laugh?” 

“Won’t make promises I can’t keep. So, what is it?” Johnny asked, leaning forward and raising his brow in question. 

“Okay...” Miguel’s face began to heat up in embarrassment. “I’m a virgin.” 

Johnny didn’t seem to show any reaction. “That it?” 

“I thought you were gonna laugh at me!” Miguel said. Johnny shook his head. “It’s normal to have your first time at your age. Of course, you’ll be doing a lot more as you grow older,” he said as he took another sip of his beer.

Miguel frustratedly looked down and sighed again. “I just don’t know if I’m really ready yet,” he said. “I-I don’t even know if I even like girls in that way.” 

Johnny put down his beer on the table and looked at Miguel. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I just... I don’t know,” Miguel said as he ran a hand through his hair. “I like Sam a lot, I do... But I’d rather kiss her and watch a movie with her than to... you know.” Miguel sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“So? That just means you’re vanilla. Inexperienced,” Johnny said. 

“I guess, but...” Miguel sighed again. “I don’t know if I really want to do it with her. I like her and everything, don’t get me wrong. It’s just... I don’t know, I feel like it would be wrong to do it with her.” 

“Why? She’s hot, right?” Johnny said, but Miguel just shook his head. “Nevermind, just forget it, sensei... I shouldn’t have come over,” he said defeatedly before standing up. 

“Hey, hey, hey... Come on now, sit back down,” Johnny said, gesturing to the couch. Miguel sighed before sitting back down and listening to what Johnny had to say. “Look, the truth is kid, the only way you’re going to learn is through experience.” 

“So... the only way I’m gonna know about sex...” 

“...Is by actually doing it,” Johnny finished. Miguel exhaled deeply. “Is there really no other way? I mean, I’ve seen porn, so it’s basically the same thing, right?”

Johnny closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, it’s not—“

“Sensei, you’re...” 

Johnny opened his eyes and knit his brows in confusion, seeing Miguel staring wide-eyed with his face flushed. 

“Huh? What’s the matter with you?” Johnny asked. He looked down to where Miguel was staring, which was at the tent in his pants. 

“Shit,” Johnny muttered before beginning to stand up so he could walk away, but Miguel took his hand and stopped him. “Sensei, I’m sorry. I really didn’t know that the thought of me being a virgin was turning you on,” Miguel said, looking up at Johnny with apologetic eyes, his other hand resting against Johnny’s groin.

“What the hell?!” Johnny swiped his hand away from Miguel and took Miguel’s hand off from him. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?!” 

“You’re hard because of me, right?” 

“No! Fuck, no!” Johnny yelled out, making Miguel flinch, but he took a moment to calm himself down and lower his voice. “I was... Doing something before you came over.”

“I see...” Miguel looked away for a moment, a blush appearing on his face. “Sensei...” He looked Johnny in the eyes. “I want you to teach me about sex.” 

“Have you been drinking, kid?” Johnny asked him. “No way in hell.” 

“Please, sensei... There’s nobody else I’d rather ask,” Miguel said, looking up at him with those beautiful doe eyes of his. “You said the only way I’m gonna learn is through experience, right?” 

Johnny couldn’t help but look back into Miguel’s pretty eyes, and admire how sweet the boy looked. The handsome boy looked so needy, so eager to learn just like he was when it came to karate. 

“You’re the only one I trust with this, sensei. So please...” Miguel‘s eyes were on Johnny’s crotch again as he licked his lips. “Will you teach me?”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Listen, there’s a fucking line, you know. And you crossed that shit,” he said as he pointed at him in disappointment, as if giving him a stern lecture. “First of all, I’m not into dudes. Especially not little boys, I could get arrested, for fuck’s sake.” 

“I’m seventeen, sensei... I’m not a child,” Miguel insisted. “And besides, you told me just last week how much of a _man_ I’ve become, didn’t you?” 

“Well, yeah, but...” 

“And when have you cared about the rules, sensei? I thought you said to screw the rules. I thought you were always looking out for my best interest.” 

“But this, this is just—“

“Please, sensei,” Miguel begged, getting down on the ground and hugging at Johnny’s leg. “Nobody has to know. It’ll be only between us. So please, teach me...” 

Johnny didn’t know what it was... But there was something about the way Miguel was desperately clinging to his leg, looking up at him with need in his eyes, his face flushed, wanting nothing but for the older man to take him and teach him all about the forbidden fruit that was sex. He looked gorgeous.

Johnny never had someone to talk to growing up when it came to sex ed or anything like that, never got the birds and the bees talk. He had to explore it all on his own, and he didn’t want Miguel to have to go through sexual discovery on his own, especially without someone he trusted to guide him.

Johnny sighed and took a moment to think before he finally sighed. “You can’t tell anyone about this. Not your mom, not your friends, no one. I mean it. Got that?” 

Miguel smiled at him before bowing. “Yes, thank you, sensei. I promise this will be a secret just between the two of us.” 

Johnny sighed. _What the hell am I doing?_

* * *

The evening did not at all go in the direction Johnny expected. 

He was supposed to be giving out the whole sex talk to Miguel, educating him, showing him the ropes verbally. 

But it seemed that Miguel wasn’t focused on all that—and all he really wanted to do was get to the _demonstrations._

So, that’s how Miguel ended up down on his knees, his innocent eyes glossy with lust and curiosity, as his hand and his mouth were busy with Johnny’s hard dick. 

Johnny was a bit old, and hadn’t had this done to him in quite a while, so it was a bit overwhelming getting his cock treated for the first time in forever.

Miguel seemed to be careful about how he handled Johnny’s hardness, of course as inexperienced as he was, it was a bit difficult. There were teeth grazing against Johnny’s dick that usually would have made for an unpleasant experience for Johnny, but it was Miguel—sweet, young, eager and innocent Miguel. He couldn’t resist but take in the pleasure of having the boy work his dick. 

Miguel slid his mouth off of Johnny with a slight popping sound. “How am I doing, sensei?” He asked as he continued to jerk him in his hand, looking at him curiously with those pretty eyes of his. 

Johnny ran a hand through Miguel’s hair and exhaled deeply. “Doin’ good, kid. Keep going. Try to use more tongue and less teeth, yeah?”

Miguel smiled. “I’ll try harder,” he said before spitting on Johnny’s cock and wrapping his pretty lips around it again, trying to not get his teeth in the way this time, his tongue licking around the head as Johnny gripped Miguel’s hair and leaned his head back with a sigh.

“Good, kid... Just like that.” 

Miguel was gripping the base of Johnny’s dick with his hand, slowly pumping as Johnny had instructed while sliding his hot mouth down to where his hand was and back to his head, over and over again while Johnny would let out quiet groans and curses. 

Miguel moved his mouth off of Johnny with another loud pop, parting his lips and sticking out his tongue as he slapped Johnny’s cock on his tongue a few times while looking Johnny in the eye. _I thought he was inexperienced. He probably knows how to do this shit from watching porn,_ Johnny thought to himself. No matter, because what Miguel was doing down on Johnny felt fucking amazing. 

“You taste salty, sensei,” Miguel said in a breathy voice before swirling his tongue around the head of Johnny’s cock again, tasting the pre-cum that was pooling from Johnny’s slit. 

Johnny gritted his teeth. “I bet that shit tastes fucking nasty,” he said. “How the hell do you know how to do this stuff, anyway?” 

“I just followed whatever the girl does when I watch porn,” he said with a nod before taking Johnny’s wet cock into his mouth again, his tongue flattening and rubbing up the underside the more he slid Johnny into his mouth. He removed his hand and slowly took the entirety of Johnny down his throat, the head pushing into the back of his throat as he looked up at the older man, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, swallowing around him.

“Holy _fuck,_ kid,” Johnny groaned out, lacing his fingers in Miguel’s soft hair. _Inexperienced virgin, my ass. This kid is a fucking slut._

Miguel hummed around Johnny’s cock while he bobbed his head up and down, making Johnny slightly buck his hips up into Miguel when he felt the vibrations in his throat. Miguel was so happy giving his sensei pleasure like this, his mouth stuffed with cock, Johnny’s hand gripping onto his hair as he encouraged him to keep going. When Johnny praised him on how good Miguel was making him feel, Miguel felt the same pride he felt when Johnny would praise him when they would train together. 

Johnny could feel himself getting close. Miguel was just a complete natural at this if it really was his first time. If Johnny was being honest, Miguel the _‘inexperienced virgin’_ gave better head than any girl he had ever been with. 

“Hey, I’m getting close to my limit, kid,” Johnny muttered as Miguel continued sucking him off. “I dunno if you’re a spitter or swallower, or if you just want to stop and I can go finish off—“

Miguel popped off, a glob of saliva still connecting his tongue to Johnny’s cock. He licked up the saliva around his lips like the drips of a fruity popsicle. “How about if you do it on my face?” Miguel asked, smirking as he raised a brow. 

Johnny took a moment to think while Miguel continued to slowly stroke and tug on his cock. “Alright, sounds good to me,” Johnny said before Miguel smiled again before spitting on his dick again.

Miguel went back to taking Johnny down his throat, humming and swallowing around him as he’d quickly move his mouth back and forth on Johnny’s dick. He continued to take his dick like a certified slut, deepthroating him and using his tongue to lick and swirl around him while Johnny continued to run his hand through Miguel’s hair and let out sighs and moans. 

Johnny closed his eyes and continued to revel in the pleasure that Miguel was giving him, until he muttered a quiet ‘gonna cum’ and Miguel pulled off of him to jerk his cock that was slick with his saliva. 

Johnny clenched his jaw before tightening his grip in Miguel’s hair, slightly arching his back as his hard cock spurt out semen and painted Miguel’s face as the young man softly moaned out feeling the contact of Johnny’s cum against him.

Johnny exhaled deeply and loosened his grip, opening his eyes to see Miguel with one eye closed and his mouth open as his tongue was sticking out. His semen had sputtered out to glue his eye closed, across the bridge of his nose, against his cheek and even a bit on his tongue. 

_Fuck, he looks gorgeous,_ Johnny thought to himself as he smirked. Miguel let go of Johnny’s cock and used his fingers to collect the semen that was on his face, licking his hand clean as Johnny could only stare wide-eyed. 

Miguel took a moment to think, as if evaluating the flavour of Johnny’s semen. “Yeah, it’s not bad, it’s just salty,” he said with a face before smiling. “I don’t think I’d mind doing it again with you, sensei.”

Johnny sighed and shook his head, tucking himself back into his underwear before zipping up his jeans. “Like hell you ever will, we shouldn’t have even done that in the first place, damn it.” 

Miguel’s expression softened to a somewhat sad one. “But I learned a lot. You’re gonna have to teach me more about this kinda stuff, you’re the only one I’d ever trust when it comes to sex.” 

Johnny just patted Miguel on the head as the younger man looked up at him. “Look, you did good, kid,” he said to him, giving him a sincere look. “Be honest, was all that shit about Sam just an excuse to come over and get my dick down your throat?” 

Miguel could only smile coyly, a deep blush across his face as he looked away shyly. “I-I told you, sensei! I just came here to learn from you, and you taught me a lot...” 

Johnny squinted at him suspiciously. “Uh-huh. Alright,” is all he said before standing up. “You should get back. It’s late, you have school tomorrow, don’t you?”

Miguel stood up and brushed out his clothes. “Yeah, but I consider this to be some... _‘late-night studying,’_ ” he said, using air quotations with his fingers. 

Johnny just shook his head. “Whatever. I’ll see you when we train next, kid,” he said before walking over to the door, opening it to let Miguel out. “And remember, this shit stays between us.”

Miguel nodded. “Yeah, I promise,” he said before heading out, but stopped as soon as he walked out of Johnny’s apartment, turning to him. “You think you could teach me more stuff sometime? And I don’t mean just about karate,” he said with a smile. 

”Goodnight,” is all Johnny responded with as he closed the door before Miguel could say anything else. Johnny leaned against the door and closed his eyes, sighing to himself. _I can’t believe I really just had the kid suck me off,_ he thought to himself as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. But he had to admit, it was much better than staring at some model in a bikini all night while giving himself some foreplay. The kid was a throat champion. Never in Johnny’s life did he ever experience pleasure like that.

He thought about Miguel’s smile and how beautiful the young man was. _Maybe if the kid ever comes back for another lesson... I’ll teach him some more moves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make a second chapter, might not. idk we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, not much had changed between Johnny and Miguel since the young man had come over for some  _ ‘sex ed.’  _ If anything, the two had become somewhat closer, as Miguel had found that he trusted Johnny much more since then. 

Something about it all still didn’t morally sit right with Johnny. He barely felt guilty about shit, he had always been the kind of guy to live in the moment and not give a fuck about ‘rules’ or ‘morals.’ But Miguel was  _ special  _ to him, and he didn’t want to hurt him or take advantage of him. Miguel was too good for that. 

_ As long as we both keep it secret,  _ Johnny thought to himself.  _ He’s the one who came onto me. Besides, it’s all just… ‘sex ed,’ isn’t it?  _

Miguel seemed to have been happier than usual since then, which was all that mattered to Johnny. All he wanted was to see the boy smile and succeed. What mattered to him was his happiness.

If this whole  _ ‘sex ed’  _ thing was a contribution to that, then Johnny didn’t mind.

* * *

Johnny opened the fridge to reach for a beer, closing the fridge door behind him before he walked over to his favourite chair to take a seat. He turned on the television, flipping through the channels before deciding on a channel playing  _ Dog Day Afternoon.  _ He opened up his beer before sitting back in the chair with a deep exhale.  _ Finally, I get to just kick back and relax,  _ he thought to himself with a pleased smile. 

Then came the knocking on his door, which made his smile falter. 

Johnny sighed loudly before standing up, walking over to the door to check through the peephole and see who it was. Of course, it was Miguel.

Johnny opened the door. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked before taking a swig of his beer. “Better not be this  _ ‘sex ed’  _ bullshit again,” he said, making sure to say the  _ ‘sex ed’  _ part quietly. 

“Sorry, should I just go, then?” Miguel asked, gesturing towards his own apartment with his thumb. Johnny sighed. “Whatever, just come in,” he said, moving aside to let Miguel in. 

Miguel sat on the couch as Johnny closed the door. “I brought some things,” Miguel said, pulling packaged condoms out of his pocket to show Johnny. Out of his other pocket, he pulled out a small bottle of lube. The older man began to slightly blush at the sight of them. 

“Where’d you get all that?” 

Miguel just blinked. “My grandmother gave them to me. She told me I should always have these on me  _ just in case.”  _

“Alright, alright, don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Johnny said. “I didn’t agree to taking your virginity.” 

“But you’re the only one who I want to have my first time with,” Miguel said, knitting his brows. “If it’s not with you, then I don’t want it to be with anyone else. I don’t think there’s anyone I trust more than you with this.” 

Johnny sighed deeply. “Your first time should be with a  _ girl,”  _ he said with a serious tone. “You’re a young, handsome, and able guy. You shouldn’t let some washed-up old man swipe your v-card.” 

“You’re not  _ some washed-up old man,”  _ Miguel said, both determination and sincerity on his face. “You’re my sensei. I admire and trust you. I want  _ you  _ to be the one to do this with me,” he said, pleading with Johnny. “So please, sensei…”

“Miguel…” 

The young man looked down sadly. “You know what? Maybe you’re right,” he said, standing up and walking by Johnny. “Maybe I should just go—“

Johnny took Miguel’s hand, making the young man stop and look at him in question. Johnny gave Miguel a serious look. “Are you  _ sure  _ you want to do this? ‘Cause you know, if we do this, there’s no going back. No do-overs, kid.” 

Miguel nodded. “I’ve never been more sure about anything,” he said. “I mean it, you’re the only person I want to have my first time with. As I said, if it’s not you, then I don’t want it to be anyone.” 

Johnny exhaled deeply, slowly wiping down his face with his hand. He took a minute to close his eyes and ponder about this whole situation. “Fine,” he said, pointing at Miguel. “But I told you, no do-overs, no regrets.” 

Miguel nodded. “This is what I want.” 

Johnny looked Miguel down and back up before taking a sip of his beer. “Naked on my bed in five minutes. Be ready,” is all he said before Miguel bowed and hurriedly headed to Johnny’s bedroom. 

Johnny just watched the boy make his way to his room, taking a long swig of his beer with a sigh.  _ I can’t believe I’m getting entangled in this shit again,  _ he thought to himself. 

* * *

After Johnny finished his beer, he made his way to his bedroom, opening the door to be greeted with the beautiful sight of a nude Miguel laying on his bed, his hand slowly stroking his cock with his hand as the dim lighting in the room made his golden dark skin glow. The boy was fit, from his slightly toned arms to his tight abdomen. Johnny thought he had an angel on his bed. 

_ Shit,  _ Johnny thought to himself, feeling heat rush to his face  _ and  _ his groin. He never thought about Miguel in  _ that  _ way before, but ever since the young man had sucked him off, and seeing him like this… Johnny couldn’t lie, something about Miguel was enchantingly  _ divine. _

Miguel smiled when he saw Johnny enter the room. “Hey, sensei. I’m ready,” he said, nodding towards the nightstand. “I put the lubricant and condoms there.” 

Johnny sighed and scratched the back of his head.  _ There’s no way in hell that kid is vanilla,  _ he thought to himself. “Right,” is all he said before walking over to the bed, sitting down on the edge as he tried not to look too much at the naked Miguel. “So, are you really sure you wanna do this?” 

“I told you, I am,” Miguel insisted. “Come on, I’m already naked in your bed. That’s already a sure sign that I  _ want  _ to do this.” 

Johnny exhaled deeply. “Alright, alright…” He shifted on the bed, positioning himself in front of Miguel as he was on his knees. He began to undo the front of his pants before pulling them down his hips, taking out his flaccid cock from his underwear and holding it in his hand as he began to slowly stroke it. 

Miguel watched, licking his lips as his hand pressed down on his own hard cock. “Hey, do you want me to suck it again, sensei?” He asked, looking up at Johnny. “It might make it quicker to get you aroused.” 

Johnny raised a brow. “You’re really eager, huh?” 

Miguel smiled. “Well, you know, I like to learn,” is all he said before getting up and moving his body to comfortably position himself under Johnny, taking his cock and looking up at him innocently, rubbing the side of his cock against his cheek. 

_ Hot,  _ is all Johnny could describe it as, already feeling himself beginning to become erect. Miguel gathered saliva in his mouth before spitting on Johnny’s cock, wrapping his lips around him before taking him all the way down his throat.

Johnny almost forgot how good Miguel could take dick in his mouth. The young man stayed there, holding him in his throat for a while, before he finally gagged and took him out of the mouth. Johnny chuckled. “Still so inexperienced. But I have to admit, I’m impressed with how fast you learn.” 

Miguel chuckled. “Thank you, sensei,” he said with a nod. “I’m glad that I can make you feel good.” He moved down to the base of Johnny’s cock, his hot tongue slowly licking the underside of his cock all the way up to the head, flicking at the slit as Johnny leaned his head back and groaned, running his hand through Miguel’s hair. 

Miguel was looking up at him with needy eyes, tilting his head as he bobbed back and forth on Johnny’s length, feeling the older man growing hard the more he used his mouth and tongue to give him pleasure. Johnny let out short pants and low groans as Miguel kept moving that wet, hot mouth back and forth on him. 

Johnny gritted his teeth before he patted Miguel on the head. “Alright, that’s enough of that. I don’t wanna bust my load just from you sucking me off,” he said before Miguel popped off of him and nodded with a sweet smile. He eagerly moved back to reach for a packaged condom and the bottle of lube before looking up at Johnny again. “I don’t know how to put it on,” he sheepishly admitted. 

“S’alright, let me show you,” Johnny said, taking the condom from Miguel. He ripped it open with his teeth before taking the condom out, placing it at the dark pink head of his dick. Miguel watched in awe as Johnny pinched the tip and unrolled the condom down his length. 

“Got that memorized?” Johnny asked Miguel as the young man nodded. “Burned into my mind,” he responded. 

“Alright, what position you wanna try?” Johnny asked. “On your back? On your side? Or do you wanna ride me?”

Miguel took a moment to think about it. “Um… Whichever is easiest, sensei. I’ve never done this before, remember? So, you decide.” 

“Right,” Johnny said with a nod, looking up in thought. After a moment he looked at Miguel again. “Fine, on your back, then,” he instructed, as Miguel quickly laid down on his back, awaiting for Johnny’s next instructions. 

“Pull your knees up,” Johnny said, as Miguel followed. Johnny couldn’t help but stare at Miguel, who had his knees up and his dick, balls, and ass exposed as his face was flushed in embarrassment. It was endearing, and the sight was getting Johnny harder. 

“I’ll prep you first,” Johnny said before reaching for the lube, squirting some onto his fingers before closing the bottle. He moved closer to Miguel, pressing his index finger just outside his entrance as Miguel whimpered loudly. 

Johnny smirked in slight amusement. “I barely touched you, and you’re already making so much noise,” he said, as Miguel blushed deeper. “I-I never touched myself there before,” he said shyly. 

“Well, I’ve never done this with another dude, so…” Johnny shrugged. “Guess this’ll be a learning experience for both of us.” 

Johnny used one hand to hold Miguel’s leg while his slick finger gently probed at Miguel’s tight pucker, making the young man slightly squirm and sigh. “Feel okay? Can I push it in further?” 

Miguel took a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Good boy,” Johnny murmured before slowly pushing his finger deeper inside of Miguel, the boy below him trying to control his breathing as he adjusted to the feeling of Johnny’s finger within him. Johnny finally pushed the entirety of his finger inside down to his knuckle, looking at Miguel. “That’s my finger fully in there. How’s it feeling?” 

Miguel exhaled deeply, the back of his hand against his forehead. “It’s actually not bad,” he said, as if he was surprised himself. “It’s a bit uncomfortable, but it doesn’t hurt.” 

“Good, ‘cause I’m gonna add another finger,” Johnny said, making Miguel’s eyes widen. “Hey, wait, I—oh…!” 

Just like that, Johnny pushed in another lubed-up finger inside of the young man, making him writhe and grip a hand at the bedsheets. He let out a soft mewl when Johnny slowly pushed it all the way in, to the same depth of the first finger. He began to finger Miguel, moving his fingers back and forth, thrusting them within him as the boy could only blush deeper and let out little whimpers at the feeling of Johnny’s fingers fucking him. 

“I didn’t know that having something in my butt could feel this good,” Miguel breathily let out as Johnny continued to finger him, spreading his fingers inside him and getting Miguel’s virgin hole nice and stretched out.  _ It almost feels like fingering a girl, but much tighter,  _ Johnny thought to himself.

After a few minutes of Johnny fingering and stretching out Miguel, he finally decided he had been prepped enough. “Are you ready for me to put my dick in?” He asked him carefully. 

Miguel looked at him with determination on his face as he nodded. “I am, sensei.” 

“Okay,” Johnny said. “I just want to make sure. I never fucked an ass before, so if it hurts and you want me to stop, I will. Just let me know.” 

“Should we have a safeword?” Miguel asked. 

“Yeah, the safeword is ‘stop, it fucking hurts,’” Johnny said as he rolled his eyes. He opened up the bottle of lube before letting it run down onto his hand, closing it and rubbing the lube all over his condom-covered cock. He moved himself so he could align his dick with Miguel’s entrance, teasing Miguel a bit by letting the tip of his dick slightly probe at his hole. 

“Put it in already,” Miguel whined, frustrated by Johnny’s cautious foreplay. The older man sighed. “I’m just nervous for you, kid. I’ve never done anal, but I heard the shit is goddamn painful. I don’t want to hurt you too bad.” 

“If I can take your beatings at the dojo, I can take your dick in my ass no problem,” Miguel said with a smirk, making Johnny widen his eyes before blinking.  _ Jeez, those are some filthy fucking words coming from him.  _

Johnny took a deep breath before slipping the head of his dick inside Miguel, slowly pushing it in as Miguel gasped and gripped the sheets harder. Johnny clenched his teeth when he could feel himself penetrating him. 

“Doin’ okay?” Johnny asked once he slid himself halfway inside the young man. Miguel seemed to be holding his breath, but he nodded. Johnny continued to glide his slippery cock inside him, and both men were pleasantly surprised with how Miguel’s boy pussy was practically swallowing Johnny’s cock. It was like they were  _ made  _ for each other.

Johnny finally pushed himself all the way inside, holding his cock there as Miguel’s walls clenched around him, sending vibrations all throughout his body.  _ Fuck,  _ it felt so good being inside him, he was so  _ warm _ and  _ tight.  _ It was like a slice of heaven. 

“How’s it feel? It’s all inside of you,” Johnny said as Miguel blushed deeper, feeling Johnny’s warm cock twitching inside of him. “Wow, it’s really all in me? It feels amazing, it’s so hot…”

“Good, that’s what I like to hear,” Johnny said with a slight smile before slowly pulling his hips back, until it was just the head inside of him, before he thrust himself back in. Miguel’s eyes widened as he moaned out loud, making Johnny softly chuckle.

Johnny repeated the same action again, slowly thrusting himself back and forth within Miguel as all the young man could do was grip at the sheets while biting down on his lip to stifle the noises he was making. Although Miguel was sure no one would hear, he was still embarrassed to be making such lewd noises. 

However, Johnny seemed to encourage it. “Don’t gotta hide the sounds you’re making. It’s nice, it’s healthy, enjoy it,” he said, as Miguel nodded and parted his lips to let all the pretty noises he had to make come out. 

Johnny began to pick up the pace, holding onto Miguel’s legs as he thrust quicker within him, the sounds of wet squelching, Johnny’s balls slapping against Miguel’s ass, and the cute sounds Miguel would let slip from his lips filling the room. 

“Wow, it feels so good, sensei,” Miguel breathily said, smiling as Johnny continued to fuck his tight ass. “I-I never thought sex could feel this good, I mean, my friends all say that sex is amazing, but I never imagined it would be  _ this  _ amazing—“

“Look, no more talking unless you’re moaning my name,” Johnny said, making Miguel stop talking and gulp before letting out moans again while Johnny clenched his teeth and continued fucking him.

Soon, Johnny seemed to thrust at a certain angle that made Miguel arch his back and dig his nails into the mattress, letting out a high-pitched  _ ‘Sensei Lawrence!’  _

Johnny smiled. “Right there, huh?” He quietly murmured to himself before thrusting into the same spot again as Miguel turned his head and moaned loudly again. 

Johnny began to thrust faster, rocking his hips forward as he tried to give Miguel as much pleasure as he could, battering his cock into his prostate while Miguel could do nothing but let his sensei take him, ravish him, make him his. 

“You’re doing well, kid,” Johnny mumbled, feeling himself getting close. Miguel just felt so  _ good  _ around him, the young man was not only great at taking dick in his mouth, but in his ass, too. Johnny knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept it up like this. 

“I feel like I’m gonna cum soon,” Miguel whined, his hand stroking his dick as Johnny kept thrusting into him. Johnny nodded. “Me too,” he said breathily, his thrusts speeding up while Miguel’s hand was speeding up, as well. Pre-cum was dripping from the head of Miguel’s dick. Each slight movement of either of the men was setting off sparks within them and sending waves of euphoria all throughout their bodies. 

Johnny’s thrusts became quick, careless and sloppy as he was building up to his climax very quickly. Miguel was there alongside him, squirming and whimpering, tears of pleasure pooling in his glossy eyes as he desperately tugged and stroked his cock while getting his ass pounded. He was a sweaty, panting, teary-eyed mess, but Johnny found that he looked so  _ stunning _ like this. 

It didn’t take much longer—only a few more messy thrusts, until Miguel threw his head back and closed his eyes, his body slightly convulsing, squeezing his cock as he cried out in pleasure, his mind being overtaken by pure bliss as his dick spurted out semen on his stomach and on his hand. 

The sight of Miguel being lost in his orgasm made Johnny reach his limit as well, gritting his teeth as he felt his balls tighten before he came into the condom within Miguel, down to the very last drop. It was the best orgasm he had in his _life_ __._ _

The two took a few moments to catch their breaths, calming themselves down from their orgasm before Johnny carefully slid out of Miguel. 

“How was it?” Johnny asked, still catching his breath.

Miguel finally finished catching his breath, smiling at his sensei. “It was…  _ amazing,”  _ he said. “That was one of the best experiences of my entire life. Like, I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like that. Thank you, sensei.” 

Johnny smiled. “Yeah, you’re welcome,” he said with a swift nod. “I’m gonna go throw out the condom, and I’ll come back with some toilet paper so you can clean up,” he said before getting off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

Miguel just stared at the ceiling, feeling his heart rate beginning to return to normal.  _ That was so awesome,  _ he thought to himself, smiling.  _ I wouldn’t have wanted it to have been with anyone else but sensei.  _

Johnny returned to the bedroom, now decent, with a roll of toilet paper in his hand. He tossed it to Miguel, who caught it effortlessly. “Clean up, kid. That shit is sticky.” 

Miguel nodded before unrolling some toilet paper and tearing it, wiping his semen from his skin. He sat up before throwing out the soiled toilet paper in the trash.

Miguel began to pick up his clothes off the floor, getting himself dressed up again. “Thank you for that, sensei,” he said happily. “I really learned a lot today.”

Johnny raised a brow at him. “You’re still on about this  _ ‘sex ed’  _ BS even after all that? You can’t admit you just wanted me to take your virginity, huh?” 

Miguel finished putting on his pants, looking up at Johnny with a coy smile as he pressed his finger to his lips. “I’m sure there are even  _ more  _ things you still have to teach me about sex,” he said, before putting on his shirt.

Johnny rolled his eyes before shaking his head. “You’re a really weird kid, you know that?” 

“Guilty as charged,” Miguel said with a wink. “Thanks again for all this, sensei. I’ll see you next time we train, right?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny said, before walking Miguel to the door. Miguel looked at him. “I really mean it, though… Thank you so much, sensei. I was serious when I said that I didn’t want to do this with anyone else but you.”

Johnny sarcastically chuckled. “I still don’t understand why you’d want to do it with  _ me  _ instead of a hot babe, but whatever. It’s done. No do-overs.” 

“No do-overs,” Miguel repeated with a nod and a smile. Johnny opened the door to let Miguel out. Before heading out, Miguel bowed at him. “I’ll see you around, sensei. Thank you once again,” he said before he walked out. 

“Goodnight,” Johnny said to him before closing the door. Miguel took a moment to think about what Johnny said as he walked back to his apartment.

_ “I still don’t understand why you’d want to do it with me instead of a hot babe.” _

Miguel shook his head and smiled to himself.  _ Because I like you so much, sensei. There’s no one else I’d rather give up my body to. For you, I’d give everything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. thinking of writing daniel/robby next, maybe.


End file.
